


I'll always be there for you

by nasaroscosmos



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Epic Bromance, Gen, Heavy Angst, Other, Shounen Fights, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaroscosmos/pseuds/nasaroscosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tragedy strikes in an astronaut family, the astronaut parent isn't always around. Luckily for Michael Bryant, when he attempts suicide, he realizes his father is always there</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always be there for you

Andrew sat beside a large sycamore tree, watching a meteor show intently. He fumbled with his phone, texting his wife who was inside watching TV, while their 4 kids were asleep, or so the couple thought. 'Stace, you gotta come and see this!' he texted.  
Stacey replied, 'Alright, Anthony was up a little bit ago, but now he's back in bed, so I'll be right out with a blanket. You must be cold sweetheart. You forgot your jacket.' About 5 minutes later she came out, wrapping her and Andrew in the soft blanket he got for a housewarming gift 2 years ago when they first moved to Houston.  
Anthony and his 9 year old sister spied on their parents "Awww they're so cute together!" Anna squeaked, immediately receiving a 'shut up' from their 7 year old sister Kylee. Sara, the youngest was trying to see over the windowsill when Andrew looked up at the children's window.  
Andrew shrugged "They're up but it's the summer so it's fine." Stacey just shook her head and laid on him, feeling his warmth.  
Soon after midnight, the pair went to bed, and Stacey spoke up, "Ann called... It was about Nick. He attempted suicide and Ann was at his house hanging out with Cate. Poor woman, Lost her youngest to a playground accident, and now her husband is a suicidal asshole. He's gonna get kicked out of the astronaut corps. because of his stupidity. Drew, you pick the weirdest friends. Just saying."  


Andrew gasped, "Nick did what?" he huffed, going back outside to scream his head off. "GOD DAMN IT NICK! I KNEW YOU WERE GOOD FOR NOTHING!" he went back inside, bawling "Stace I'm torn, What do I do? I'm not going to see him at the hospital. That's how pissed I am at the dumb fuck. He has a perfect life, but Corillo is kinda tough on him. Corillo is one of the trainers. He knows for a fact Nick has sort of a limp. He sits there calling Nick disabled! Anyways let's talk in the morning"  
Stacey shook her head, falling asleep. The next morning, Andrew was at work around 8, before Stacey or the kids woke up. Andrew was greeted by an angered Jessica.  


"Explain why my brother is in the ICU Andrew. Please, humor me." Jessica growled, Nick was in the ICU because of a lung infection, but she wasn't telling Andrew that YET. She wanted him to take a wild guess. This was going to be good.  
Andrew gulped in fear. "He attempted suicide, didn't he? I also heard he was coughing in the middle of the night" He just shrugged as Jess smacked him across the face. Jessica huffed explaining the reason.  


"Well, Tyler attempted suicide as you apparently know, and he also has a horrible lung infection! Cat called around 11:30 last night, frantic. He was found unresponsive with a bottle of pills beside hm. They were pain pills to soothe his throat. Soooooooo it wasn't suicide!"  
(I changed it up, Okay so the Tyler [aka Nick] thing is as follows: His wife has heard him say, in the past, that he wanted end his life. So when Cate (Tyler/Nick's wife) saw him unresponsive with the pills beside his, she totally dismissed his sore throat, and thought he attempted suicide. Now you know. Oh and Tyler's son is named Michael. I'll let y'all guess who I'm basing Michael off of.)  
~~~~~~~  


In the weeks following Tyler's accidental overdose, or as Stacey thought, suicide attempt. Life kind of got better for the Bryant's, except for their son Michael. For a 12 year old, he had a pretty full plate, usually with school and friends, but lately, he's been bullied. He was bullied so much that he'd had enough. He had a huge fight with his father over a 5 point project, that his father thought was 200 points. He stomped up the stairs and wasn't heard from in 45 minutes, when his best friend Mike Moroenes came in, seeing Michael hanging. (Yeah, that's actually the person I based Michael off of. Michael Morones. I'm not laughing at him, but I changed the spelling of his last name)  


"Mikey no! C'mon, wake up!" he cried, as he pulled out his phone, calling 911, quickly explaining the situation while getting Michael down. When he hung up, Mike called for Cate, loudly. "MRS. BRYAAAAAAAAAANT!" He quickly checked his friend's pulse. It was there, but barely there.  


His brain was intact, minus a few unimportant parts that were damaged. The ambulance came, as Cate held her son. She was frantic and crying. Her poor son is barely holding onto life She and Mike ran the poor kid downstairs as he started to awaken. He tugged on Mike's Carolina Panthers jersey to let him know he was alive.  
A/N: Shitty end paragraph. I'm thinking of making the rest of the story revolve around the Bryant's for a few chapters. I dunno. Any thoughts?


End file.
